


Anna and the dirty Myrtle

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Ghost Sex, Moaning, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Another video has been done, and Brizzy Voices decides to take a nap. Except her innocence is about to get thrown out the window by someone she did not expect... A spirit from Hogwarts, which she thought was just fictional. Turns out she isn't. AT ALL. Wait, WHAT?!WARNING: WILL INVOLVE GHOST TO HUMAN YURI LEMON.





	Anna and the dirty Myrtle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second time I would do an explicit RPF story (The first involving the Corbrina ship of Sabrina Carpenter and Corey Fogelmanis), but this one involves everyone's favorite Potterhead girl and princess of a thousand voices, Brizzy Voices. But for this one she gets her innocence thrown out by Moaning Myrtle. AND HOW! Yeah yeah we know Myrtle's fictional, but her mischievousness still applies in this story... well, dirty, horny mischievousness, per se.
> 
> So just a warning- it will be a yuri, and will have some way to say Brizzy got her innocence thrown out the wazoo but not in the way she expected it (Dunno how to classify this, so let me know and I'll fix it).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Italics: Brizzy's thoughts to herself

Another Day, another video done with her best friend Tessa Netting, as Tessa and her fiance just left the place. Brizzy got tired from the second video they did so she decided to take a nap, but she was getting sweaty from her outfit. Brizzy decided to take her sweater off and unbutton her shirt to reveal a black, lacy front-hooked bra underneath. without anymore time, she dropped on her bed and slept.

Halfway in her nap, she felt her bra suddenly open, as the cold wind made her nipples erect. She then felt she was sucked on her boobs, and she began to utter a faint moan. Something she never thought she'd do.

_Am I being sucked like this? Why is it happening? Is this a dream? I've never been done like that, but why and who?_

Unaware to Brizzy, it was a spirit doing this dirty deed to her. Not just any spirit, but a fictional one.

As it goes one, her breathing has gone raspy and now showing signs of her arousal. Her nipples have gone sensitive and erect from whoever was sucking her. At the same time, her panties got wet.

_My panties... they're getting wet! is this what being aroused feels like? Being loved like that? But I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend...  
_

The said spirit then starts to finger her through her pants, increasing her lust. Feeling brazen, Brizzy unconsciously unzipped her pants, giving the said spirit access to her nether regions, and then Brizzy pulled them both off without even opening her eyes. Why is she suddenly open to do this? She was an innocent YouTuber, but having this happen to her was a new thing. Sure she must have dirty thoughts to herself about some Harry Potter characters, but never go all out like this before.

And yet she was unaware of who was doing it to her.

"Please, please don't stop! Keep on doing it! Ohh, please!"

Brizzy's moans have become more stronger than the last as the said spirit kept doing it. She was nearing her climax as well, despite not being licked there or even having her holes violated physically.

"Ahh, I'm... gonna... CUM!!!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Suddenly Brizzy woke up and screamed that no one was there. She knew it was a dream, but it felt real. She breathed heavily because of whoever did it to her but she touched her now wet nipple and knew that this was not dream. Was she raped? Was she being licked too much by Remus? Neither of which was true, because she knew she locked the doors, and Remus wouldn't do such a thing, unless...

"Hi Brizzy, You were so good."

Brizzy then screamed, afraid that a ghost was in her house.

"Did you do this to me?! Who are you? Why are you here? And... why do you sound like Moaning Myrtle? Show yourself!"

She did show herself. All in her ghosted glory. And not fake at all!

"Because I am Moaning Myrtle."

"No.. that can't be right... You're a fictional character! That's can't be happening! A ghost... throwing away my innocence... No!"

"Then how you do even see me then?"

"Wait- I can see you?"

"I dunno how I got here, but I was hoping I can relive of my urges... Can you make me, miserable, moping, Moaning Myrtle, feel good?"

"You just said what I said in one of my videos!"

"I've been watching you ever since you were a redhead. I have a crush on you. To the point I wanted to see how you would feel if I because your first one."

"Wait, so you did this? You... were horny for me?"

"But of course!"

"Well you did throw my innocence away at that point. Keep going Myrtle!"

"My pleasure!"

At the point Brizzy threw her clothes and underwear off as Myrtle pinned her to the floor and they started exchanging kisses of the hot kind. Brizzy can't believe she was making love with a female, fictional ghost that showed up right in her house! And not just any ghost, it was Moaning Myrtle!

"Don't stop, don't stop... Keep doing me!"

Myrtle didn't stop all right, from the kisses she went down on her breasts again and sucked so much Brizzy felt her breasts swell and get sensitive like she felt she was going to lactate, even if she wasn't pregnant or had a baby. Myrtle then went for her belly button and finally to her pussy, where the more Myrtle ate it all up, the more brazen she felt and more moans came out of her.At that rate, everything was thrown off the window for her. Her innocence has gone off the wazoo!

"Ahh, Ahh, don't stop Myrtle! I'm... gonna..."

"Cum for me Anna!"

"Wait what-"

Brizzy ended up gushing from her orifice as cum showered the ghost. Brizzy ended up cumming and moaning like a banshee. And then she started to hurt because of all the cum she lost. Brizzy collapsed after rubbing her clit to feel better.

"Thank you Anna."

"How did you know my real name?"

"Doesn't anyone know that by now? But you were amazing."

"You're not bad yourself Moaning Myrtle. Thank you..."

"No, thank you for noticing me. You made me whole!"

"You're welcome Myrtle. I don't know how else I can thank you but... I loved it. I never felt so good before."

"Thank you once more... I'll see you again!"

As Moaning Myrtle vanished, Brizzy closed her eyes, breathing in the moment that her body never felt this sensation before. Let alone her being on the floor naked, her body glistening from all that output. Now she knew how great making love felt.

At that point she fell asleep on the floor, naked, and her clothes, bra and panties in different points in her room.

Brizzy has experienced sex... and she liked it.

* * *

She woke up, and she was now in her bed. She was in the same clothes she had on, right down to her top unbuttoned. She then realized it was just her consciousness messing with mind in her sleep.

"So... It was all a dream."

But then she felt that she soaked her panties, and she knew it was not just any dream, but a wet one too.

"...a wet one at that. Oh well, I'll just sleep it off."

And with that in mind and a sigh, she ended up resuming her nap.


End file.
